Sangre, sufrimiento y felicidad
by Gabriel de Libra
Summary: Una version de un nuevo final. ¿Que hubiese ocurrido si Makoto no hubiera sucumbido a las apuñaladas de Sekai? ¡Entra y descubrelo!
Sangre, sufrimiento y felicidad.

Sufrimiento.

No era aquel dolor causado por las apuñaladas que Sekai le estaba dando las que le hacían sentir semejante sufrimiento.

No.

Era él hecho de que la madre de su hijo, y a quien él más amaba fuese quien lo estuviera apuñalando.

Tal y como lo oyen, Makoto después de analizar todo, descubrió que la persona a quien más amaba realmente era Sekai Saionji, la chica que lo estaba apuñalando en estos momentos.

El pretendía hablar con ella para tratar de empezar de nuevo y enmendar todos sus errores.

Pero no le confesó lo que sentía a tiempo.

-"Perdóname, Sekai"- Pensó Makoto antes de cerrar sus ojos y resignarse a morir…

o-o-o

Sekai despertó de su transe solo para ver lo que había hecho.

-"¡NO! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¿¡QUE HE HECHO!?"

Una atormentada Sekai empezó a llorar, lamentándose de haber matado a quien ella amaba.

Después de eso, ella salió huyendo con todas sus fuerzas de la casa.

o-o-o

Kotonoha estaba en camino hacia la casa de Makoto, ambos necesitaban hablar.

Al entrar a la casa, su cara paso a ser una cara de total horror.

-Ma… Makoto-kun- Susurró Kotonoha.

En medio de la sala se encontraba el cuerpo de Makoto en medio de un enorme charco de sangre.

-Saionji-san…- Susurró Kotonoha acercándose al cuerpo de Makoto y poniendo su mano en su corazón.

No tenía pulso.

-Je… jejeje… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Kotonoha comenzó a reírse de una forma macabra y desquiciada, sus morados ojos habían perdido todo el brillo que tenían.

Estaban vacios.

-Me las pagaras muy caro, Saionji-san- Dijo con una voz capas de asustar inclusive al hombre más valiente del mundo.

o-o-o

Sekai se encontraba corriendo desconsolada por las calles de Tokio. Llegó a un punto en que se recostó de un poste de luz.

-"¡Makoto! ¡Por favor perdóname!"- Seguía Sekai ahogándose en sus penas.

Un ruido proveniente de su bolsillo la saco de sus meditaciones. Saco su teléfono y vio un mensaje de Kotonoha.

 _Te espero en la azotea del instituto, necesitamos hablar._

Sekai logró calmarse un poco y decidió ponerse en camino.

-"Estoy segura de que, de una u otra forma descubrió lo que hice"- Pensaba Sekai mientras caminaba tratando de tranquilizarse.

o-o-o

-¡MUERE, SAIONJI!- Gritó una enloquecida Kotonoha antes de cortarle el cuello a la castaña y esta cayese muerta. Kotonoha se acerco al cadáver, y con el mismo cuchillo con el que le dio fin a su vida, hiso un agujero en su barriga- Lo sabía, estas vacía…

-¡NO!- Gritó Makoto despertando.

Lo que acababa de ver era un sueño.

Intento levantarse, pero, sintió que le faltaban energías, además de tener un gran dolor en el cuerpo.

Logró agudizar su vista, solo para encontrarse con que estaba en medio de un gran charco de sangre.

-"No fue un sueño. ¿Cómo rayos es que estoy vivo?"- Se preguntaba Makoto.

El empezó a concentrarse en lo que pasaba, aun estaba demasiado desorientado.

Un pensamiento fatídico llego a su cabeza.

-"¿Y si… y si no fue tan solo un sueño?"- Se preguntaba un preocupado Makoto, mientras intentaba recordar donde fue que Kotonoha asesino a Sekai en el sueño.

-"¡Maldita sea! ¡Debo darme prisa!"- El pelinegro hiso de tripas corazón para ir a buscar un botiquín de primeros auxilios y sellar las hemorragias.

Después se puso en camino hacia el lugar en donde Kotonoha asesino a Sekai en su sueño.

o-o-o

Sekai y Kotonoha se encontraban en la azotea del instituto.

-¿Qué necesitas, Katsura-san?

-Te pedí que te alejaras de Makoto ¿No es así?- Preguntó la pelimorada con una sonrisa que daba miedo.

-Ka… Katsura-san- Dijo la castaña con miedo.

-¿Por qué sigues viéndolo?- Preguntó acercándose.

-N… no es de tu incumbencia- Dijo retrocediendo.

-Ohhh, sí que lo es.

-Corta el rollo Katsura ¿Solo para eso me pediste que viniese?

-No te preocupes, no debes tener miedo de nada, solo quería asegurarme de que no mintieras referente a tu embarazo- Dijo Kotonoha acercándose nuevamente de forma aun más amenazante.

-A… ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó asustada.

-A esto- Dijo la pelimorada mientras sacaba un cuchillo que estaba escondido en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

La castaña se quedo paralizada del miedo, sin poder hacer nada ante lo que la chica frente a ella iba a hacer.

-¡MUERE, SAIONJI!- Grito una enloquecida y encolerizada Kotonoha mientras hacia un movimiento con la intención de matar a Sekai. Sin embargo…

¡PLAM!

Ese fue el ruido de 2 cuchillos chocando en el aire.

-¡Déjala en paz!- Gritó un muchacho que estaba entre Sekai y Kotonoha. Ese muchacho había detenido el cuchillo de la pelimorada ante las atónitas miradas de ambas (Sekai había salido del shock).

Sin embargo, el haber detenido el ataque no fue lo que impresiono a las chicas. No.

Lo que las sorprendió fue la voz del muchacho, esa voz que ninguna de ellas 2 podría olvidar jamás.

-¿Ma… Makoto?- Se atrevió a preguntar la castaña.

-Sí, soy yo- Respondió el muchacho.

Esto en verdad no tenía sentido ¿¡Porque rayos estaba defendiendo a Sekai si esta hace poco más de 2 horas lo había apuñalado con la intención de matarlo!?

-¡Makoto-kun! ¡Estás vivo!- Gritó una Kotonoha rebosante de felicidad.

-Kotonoha, por favor deja en paz a Sekai- Pidió el pelinegro jadeando. Kotonoha lo vio con frustración.

-¿¡Porque rayos defiendes a esa traidora!?- Preguntó Kotonoha.

-Porque la amo- Respondió.

Ambas chicas le dirigieron miradas atónitas.

Ninguna de las 2 daba crédito a lo que oían de la boca de Makoto ¿El amaba a Sekai?

-¿Co… cómo es posible?- Preguntó la sorprendida castaña.

-Te amo Sekai. Te lo había querido confesar esta noche, pero, no lo hice a tiempo. Perdóname- Dijo Makoto viendo a Sekai a los ojos para después caer de rodillas y llorar.

-Makoto- Susurro la muchacha de ojos azules mientras veía al pelinegro. Ella se dio cuenta de que no mentia.

Los cálidos brazos de Sekai envolvieron a Makoto atrayéndolo hacia ella, dejando estupefacto a Makoto.

-¡Makoto! ¡Por favor perdóname!- Sollozaba Sekai en el hombro de Makoto, refiriéndose a lo sucedido en la noche.

-No, Sekai. Soy yo quien te debe una disculpa. Te he traicionado de las maneras más bajas posibles. Perdón- Respondió Makoto.

-E… esto no puede ser ¡Tu y yo somos novios! ¡No puedes cambiarme por Saionji!- Gritaba Kotonoha mientras lloraba.

-Perdóname, Kotonoha, pero a quien amo es a Sekai- Contestó el pelinegro.

-¡MALDITO SEAS! ¡ERES UN TRAIDOR!- Gritó la pelimorada para salir corriendo de ahí llorando, dejando solos a la pareja.

-Entonces ¿Me perdonas?- Preguntó Makoto nervioso.

-Sí Makoto- Respondió Sekai mientras lo ayudaba a pararse.

-Espero que podamos ser felices junto con nuestro hijo.

-Yo también.

Ambos jóvenes dejaron caer sus parpados para después acercar sus labios y finalmente sellar la promesa de una nueva vida junto a su hijo.

 _Fin._


End file.
